<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muddy dresses and wooden swords by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919805">Muddy dresses and wooden swords</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish'>Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inktober prompt #9: Throw<br/>Whilst Cor is waiting for his mother, he spots an altercation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Muddy dresses and wooden swords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sweet, baby cor and sansa. Au where cor was born in westeros universe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside of Winterfell walls was bustling, with streets filled with workers and servants, carrying out jobs and tasks. Cor held tight to his mother’s hand as she weaved her way expertly through the crowds. As head seamstress, she had the job of accounting for every coin the seamstresses had to buy fabrics with and pay workers. There was apparently a fault in the numbers, so she had a meeting with the Lord of Winterfell to discuss this.</p><p> </p><p>Cor would not be coming into the meeting, but he would be staying out in the courtyard area of the castle where she could find him again. At seven, he thought this to be terrifying, but would wait patiently until his mother returned.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to sit himself on a wooden fence and watched the soldiers train with enraptured attention. Cor wanted to be one when he was older, and he loudly proclaimed this to his mother and father a year ago at the dinner table. After much discussion, both of his parents had begun to train him in each other their own styles. Cor’s mother, Mollis, was from very far east of Essos, whereas his father, Garvit was from Braavos, and was a sellsword until his parents met.</p><p> </p><p>Cor was an eager student and dutifully took each lesson well. And he was brilliant at it, wielding a blade came naturally as a fish in water for him. His parents started him off with wooden blades for actual practise, but were letting him build strength in his arms by practising the forms with a real blade. However, he could only hold a sword when one of them was there, which wasn’t always often, so he only got the rare delight of training with a metal sword a few days in a month.</p><p> </p><p>In his musings, it took him a second to notice the sound of argument coming behind him. Twisting as best as he could on the fence, he noticed three children yelling at one another. Or well, one was more upset whilst the other two laughed and teased.</p><p> </p><p>An older boy, perhaps a year or so ahead of Cor, and a smaller child with muddy hands, were standing across a girl who was very obviously upset. And judging by the mud covered dress, Cor knew why. Frowning, Cor hops off the fence and makes his way to the group, and soon his scowl deepened at the words he was hearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Arya, you’ve ruined it!” The girl cried, gesturing at her dress.</p><p> </p><p>The boy stepped forward, amused grin on his face as he tried to placate, “Sansa it’s just some dirt, not the end of the world.”</p><p> </p><p>Her bottom lip wobbled, “But-I-I put so much work-“ She cut herself off, as heaving sobs wracked through her body. Now closer, Cor could see they were most likely the same age. Hand on the wooden hilt of the practise sword his parents allow him to carry around, he stepped in front of the crying girl, blocking her from view.</p><p> </p><p>The other two came to a pause, confused at this stranger stepping in. Steeled eyes boring into them, Cor demanded, “I think you should leave her alone.”</p><p> </p><p>The older boy’s face screwed up in anger and he puffed himself up with lofty words, “I’m the heir to Winterfell, <em>you</em> can’t tell me what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Cor’s glare deepened and he snapped, “If the future lord takes joy from laughing at an obviously upset person, then that is no lord I would follow.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s face goes red as he splutters, and then the other child steps in, “It was just a joke! Sansa is just too <em>boring</em> to laugh!” Her defence does nothing to Cor when he levelled her with the same glare.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a joke when people cry.” He growled out.</p><p> </p><p>“Go away.” A soft voice then spoke up from behind him, and he turned his head to look at the girl. He keeps his head her way even when the younger child jeered, “Yeah, go away, boy.”</p><p> </p><p>The cold glare the upset girl throws at the other two had them freezing as she spat out, “I was talking to you two, Arya.”</p><p> </p><p>The older boy seemed to grow remorseful as he pleaded, “<em>Sansa</em>...”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Just go away, Robb.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked to be a second away from arguing before he sighed and conceded. He then scooped up the muddy child and they both left. With a huff of annoyance, Cor fully looks at the upset girl. Her pale cheeks were blotchy red from crying, and there was a fleck of mud on her jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Still frowning, Cor dug into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, and offered it to her. “You have some mud here,” He gestured where and she sniffled, now really looking at him. She hesitated, before taking the cloth gently, and began to wipe it away.</p><p> </p><p>Her distress doesn’t leave though, so Cor took a look at her ruined dress and he gets an idea. Looking up at her, he gives a friendly smile and said, “My mother taught me how to clean mud from clothes, after I got dirty too many times. I can take you back to my place and clean your dress for you.” He then held out his hand for her to take.</p><p> </p><p>She sniffled again, “You would do that?” She blinked wide blue eyes up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Giving her a wide grin, she gave a weak one back and laid her hand into his.</p><p> </p><p>He began to lead her in the direction of their home. They live in Winterfell, as it’s easier access for the nobles to come to the shop. His family lived on the floor above the main shop, where workers come in and do their job.</p><p> </p><p>Cor kept a firm eye on his surroundings, remembering to turn not after the forge, but after the butcher. And then his house was in sight and he turned a gleeful smile to the girl, and pointed out, “There is is!” And then tugged her, going a little faster.</p><p> </p><p>He heard a soft giggle, and she sped up with him until they were running down the street, dodging tall people until they reached the store front. Breathing heavily, they grinned wide at one another, before Cor remembered, “Oh! You will need clothes!” And then brought her around to a back door, and shoved it open.</p><p> </p><p>It was the storage room, with the staircase leading to his home by the right of the door. Bringing her into the warm room, he turned to her and said seriously, “Unless mother or father is home, I’m not allowed to bring anyone upstairs, so you will have to wait here while I get the clothes and supplies to wash your dress. Then, you get changed here and come outside with the dress and I will wash it.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, unsure but understanding, so he quickly scampered up the stairs. Flinging his bedroom door open, he rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a clean pair of pants and tunic. The pants had a drawstring on the waist, so they should be able to fit her. Cor noticed he was slightly taller than her, and hoped she wouldn’t mind wearing big clothes.</p><p> </p><p>When tromping down the stairs with the empty wash basin, supplies and clothes, he set them down with a loud thump on the floor and presented the clothes. His proud grin faltered though at her frown. “Is something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re boy clothes.” At his confused expression she sighed, “I’m a <em>lady</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, it’s only for a little bit. And no one will see you as we will be behind the shop.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>After handing her the clothes, he dragged the basin out of the building and closed the door behind him so she could change in peace. Picking up the bucket next to the door, he goes over to the well and pulled up a heavy bucket of water. After doing this once more, pouring the previous water into the basin, he turned the bucket upside down and sat on it, and began to prepare the water for washing.</p><p> </p><p>When the door creaks open behind him, he twisted around to see the nervous girl wearing his clothes. They hung a little big on her frame, but not as big as he had thought. He sent her an approving nod, and held out his hand for the dress.</p><p> </p><p>She ended up situating her self on a small barrel, watching as he scrubbed at her dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up from his work and smiled at her soft words, “It’s no big deal! I wash my clothes everyday practically.”</p><p> </p><p>She then shook her head, and for a second Cor was enraptured like with swordfights, only this time it was the bright colour of her hair swishing around her head. “No. For defending me.”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked, before shrugging, nonchalant. “Oh, that was no problem either.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence except for the sound of splashing water. And then the girl whispered, “They are my brother and sister.” And she sounded so sad.</p><p> </p><p>Wide-eyed, Cor stopped for a second and said, “They’re your <em>family</em>? That was very mean of them.”</p><p> </p><p>She fiddled with the edge of the tunic and began to mumble, “I just don’t like getting dirty or play their games. They always get messy!” She then exclaimed, and it looked like her shy demeanour was disappearing. Frustrated, she explained, ”I used to play with them, but once I got really muddy and got a big scolding. It’s not lady-like.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked so upset for liking to be clean that Cor blurted out, “I don’t like getting dirty either.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl perked up, seeming to brighten at his words. “Really? But you said you get messy all the time.” She then pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding he admitted, “True, but that’s because I’m training.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face brightened again some how, leaning forward in interest. “Are you becoming a knight?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, “No. A soldier.”</p><p> </p><p>Smile dimming a little, she wondered, confused, “Oh. You don’t want to be a gallant knight then? Rescuing princess and saving the day?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged again, turning back to the dress,“I’m not too bothered about stories and glory. I just want to protect people. I don’t need any recognition, I think the fighting is fun enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” It wasn’t a disappointed sound, more like she was thoughtful over something. “What about a swornsword?” She then suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes still on his scrubbing, he grunted out, “What’s that? Is it like a sellsword?”</p><p> </p><p>Humming, she kicked a little at the barrel with her feet and replied, “I don’t think so, I’ve never heard that term before.”</p><p> </p><p>Scrubbing at a particularly stubborn stain, he explained, “A sellsword is a swordsman who takes on jobs to who ever pays him. My father was one.”</p><p> </p><p>The kicking stopped and he heard the sound of her shaking her head, hair dragging across his tunic. “Oh. Then no. A swornsword is someone who pledges their sword to a person, a lord of lady, and swears to protect them.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused in his scrubbing and mulled over her words until he looked up, “That’s like a soldier but for only one person!” Cor exclaimed, triumphant at understanding, and Sansa grinned back.</p><p> </p><p>Wide-eyed and wondering, Cor asked, “Shall<em> I</em> be your swornsword then?”</p><p> </p><p>She made a face of contemplation and then shook her head. “You have to be able to fight though.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling indignant, he proclaimed, “<em>I can though!</em> Or, I am <em>learning</em>. I will have keep training until no one can defeat me, then I will become your swornsword!” Cor declared with resolution.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning, the girl agreed, “I will hold you to that!”</p><p> </p><p>He held out his wet hand and swore, “I swear on the gods.” She then clasped his forearm, Cor doing the same.</p><p> </p><p>Then they heard the sound of faint voices coming around the back of the building. Cor had just wrung out the last of the water and was placing it on the drying line when his mother and a man stepped into view.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes lit up and greeted, “Mother!” And ran over to hug her, wet hands and all.</p><p> </p><p>She crouched down to hug him back in return, and then pulled away, mouth set in a firm line. “Cor. You were <em>supposed</em> to stay in the courtyard.”</p><p> </p><p>His smile wilted and he admitted, “I know...but!” He then perked up and pointed over to the girl, “I found this girl who was being teased and had mud thrown at her! I had to help!” He defended himself, and his mother just sighed and stood up, patting him on the head.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back at the girl, Cor noticed that the man his mother had arrived with had moved. The man had stepped closer and got onto his knee to look at the girl, who looked ashamed. “I’m sorry for bothering you, father.”</p><p> </p><p>Cor blinked, not knowing they were related, looking very different from one another. The man had a grim look on his face, smoothing his hand over her red hair. Cor’s fingers twitched, like he wanted to do that too. “I understand that it was mean of Robb and Arya to tease you like that, Sansa. But you can’t run off with a strange boy.” He stated firmly and Cor frowned, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not strange.” He chimed in, and the man turned to look at him</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Cor</em>.” His mother hissed, “That is the Lord of Winterfell.”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked up at her before looking at the man gain. And then stated bluntly, “Oh. Why was your heir laughing at a crying girl? <em>That</em> wasn’t very kind of him.” He said, disapproving.</p><p> </p><p>The man quirked a small smile before nodding solemnly, “My son with have a stern talking to.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about the girl who threw mud?”</p><p> </p><p>Here he objected, “Arya is a child-“</p><p> </p><p>Cutting him off, Cor glared, arms folded. “So? It’s rude.”</p><p> </p><p>He then felt a heavy hand set on his shoulders, and his mother hissed once again, “Cor. Bow and apologise.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy was still glaring up at the man, who seemed amused. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you are being <em>very</em> rude.”</p><p> </p><p>Though face mutinous, he did as his mother said, bowing low as she taught him, before sweeping back up, and ignoring the man to look at the girl. “Are you okay now?”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flicked between her father and him, before giving him a soft smile. “I am. Thank you, Cor.”</p><p> </p><p>He brightened considerably at the usage of his name and exclaimed, “You can keep the clothes if you want! And I can bring the dress back when dried.”</p><p> </p><p>The hands on his shoulders tightened as his mother explained, less annoyed now, “Lord Stark will be taking it with him, Cor.” He looked over at the dripping wet dress, baffled.</p><p> </p><p>And then realised they must have large fireplaces that could dry it quicker than here. “<em>Oh</em>. Alright then.” He slumped, disappointed, to not have a reason to see her again. He looks back to the girl and bowed, a little more respectful than the one to her father, and used her name. “Good bye, Sansa.”</p><p> </p><p>She curtseyed back, a smile on her face, “Good bye, Cor.” Her father then took her by the hand and slowly lead her way. Looking over her shoulder she waved and called out to him, “I expect you to fulfil your promise!”</p><p> </p><p>A wide grin made it’s way back to his face as he called back, “Of course!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>